The present invention relates to a sports boot fastener, notably for ski boots, of the type comprising a toothed anchoring rack adapted to be fastened to a first portion of the boot and a tightening lever pivoted to a yoke adapted to be secured to another portion of the boot which is to be firmly assembled with the first portion, said yoke being provided with a hooking member matching said anchoring rack and adapted releasably to engage this rack.